List of enemies in Doom
The following are enemies in the id Software first-person shooter computer and video games Doom, Ultimate Doom, Doom II and Final Doom. Most of the enemies in the games are Demons from Hell; otherwise they are possessed, undead humans. In the Doom novels, they are thought to be demons, but later revealed to be an alien race bent on the conquest of Earth. While the first two Doom novels adhere to the storyline of Doom and Doom II, the third and fourth deviate completely and were not well regarded by fans. Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Zombies Zombies are undead soldiers. They are the only non-demonic enemies in the game and the only ones to drop ammunition when killed. Due to their bullet weapons, they are the only enemies besides the Spider Mastermind that can be easily made to engage in monster infighting with others of the same type. They come in three types: *'Former human': 20 HP, wields a rifle, drops a clip when killed. Also known as zombieman. (Appear in Doom I, II and Final Doom) *'Former human sergeant': 30 HP, wields a shotgun that does considerable damage at point blank range, drops the shotgun when killed. Also known as shotgun guy. (Appear in Doom I, II and Final Doom) *'Former commando': 70 HP, wields a chaingun, drops the chaingun when killed. Also known as heavy weapons dude or chaingunner. (Appears in Doom II and Final Doom, as well as the PlayStation and Sega Saturn versions of Doom on the Ultra-Violence and Nightmare difficulty settings) The ammunition dropped by the zombies contains half the ammo of a fresh clip or a weapon pick-up. In the Doom novels, zombies are found in various forms, from former civilians to soldiers. The former commando, however, is not a zombie- given the name Clyde, they are either genetically engineered human copies or human traitors who have been genetically altered to look alike. In Doom RPG, 2 classes of zombies exist, each with 3 variants corresponding to their difficulties. Zombie class bear the names: Zombie Private, Zombie Lieutenant, and Zombie Captain. They are weak against Axes. Commando class bear the names: Troop, Commando, and Assassin. They are weak against plasma. Doomrpg combatguide *See the Doom Wiki article about "former humans" for more information. Imp The Imp is the basic demonic enemy and common in all of the games, where they appear with a relatively humanoid appearance. In the original games, Imps have brown skin, red eyes, and spikes on their shoulders, elbows and knees. They usually emit a hissing sound when alerted and have 60 HP. They attack at long distance by firing fireballs from their hands, and up close by scratching with sharp claws. In the Doom novels, Imps appear as they do in the older games - however, some can talk, as they are made "leaders" of small groups. In Doom RPG, three variants of Imp exists. They are Impling, Imp, and Imp Lord. They are weak against shotgun.1 Demon The Demon (or Pinky Demon or Bull Demon) is a well known monster found in all incarnations of the series. In the original series, the Demon had a hunched back with pink skin (hence its name), clawed feet on its hind legs, a large head with sharp teeth pointing out, two large muscular arms, beady gold eyes, and two bull horns on the head. Its only gait is a run and it is never seen walking. Its only attack is a close range biting attack, but because of their brute strength and tendency to be in packs, they can be very deadly. They have 150 HP. In the Doom novels, the Pinkys appear unchanged, albeit found in various sizes (likely size due to age). Characters refer to them either as "Pinky" or "demon". In Doom RPG, in addition to Bull Demon and Pinky, they are also called Belphegor. In Doom RPG, they are resistant to Rockets.1 Spectre Spectres first appear in Doom. They are identical to Demons in all respects, even using the same resources, except that they have permanent partial invisibility, somewhat akin to the cloaking device used by the Alien Hunter from the movie Predator. This can make them extremely hard to see in darker areas or against certain textures. Note: In the PlayStation version of Doom, Spectres do not "shimmer," as they do in the PC version of the game. Instead, they appear faded and semi-transparent. Also, this version of the game includes monsters called "Nightmare Spectres", which are identical to the regular Spectres, except that they appear dark, like walking shadows. They are also considerably tougher, dealing and taking twice the damage before going down. Some Doom engine source ports, such as Doomsday, also use transparency effect for Spectres. In the Doom novels, Spectres are invisible and, at the very least, closely related to the pinkies. The Spectre does not appear in Doom 3, although it is possibly replaced by the Wraith. The game designers originally intended to have a creature form out of flies but decided that it would be too difficult to spot in environments as dark as those in Doom 3, so the idea was dropped. Lost Soul In the original Doom and Doom II, the Lost Soul is portrayed as a floating skull with horns on the front of its forehead and flames coming out the back of its head. Lost Souls attack by charging forward in an attempt to ram their target. When killed, a Lost Soul, which has 100 HP, will explode in a cloud of flame and smoke. Lost Souls are rarely seen alone, and are often in the company of other floating creatures like the Cacodemons. Also, it is not unusual to see fights break out between Lost Souls when they collide during their attack runs against the player: a monster infight will ensue, often involving all the Lost Souls in a room; this is especially true when they appear in large groups. A direct hit from a weapon on a Lost Soul that is charging the player will force the creature from the direction of the hit, halting its attack. In this state the Lost Souls are particularly vulnerable and almost harmless, since they cannot attack anything unless they can stop and start another charge. In Doom II, Lost Souls can be produced by Pain Elementals. On a strange note, the Lost Soul will treat any item like an obstacle, so a veteran player can trick one by making it bump into such. In the Doom novels, Lost Souls are flying machines, the same appearance but flying on rocket fuel and exploding in a rain of mechanical parts when destroyed. Characters name them "flying skulls". In Doom 3, Lost Souls are essentially flying human heads. They look human from the front (except their insect-like mechanical mouth) and are propelled by rocket fuel by the likes of half-machine traits. In Doom RPG, they are also called Phantom and Nightmare. They are very fast, able to move 3 times faster than player. They are weak against Fire Extinguisher.1 Cacodemon A Cacodemon is also a kind of demon or spirit. Cacodemons are large round floating red heads, with small horns, one eye, and a large mouth that can spit ball lightning and bite. The Cacodemon graphic first appeared in the code of an alpha version of Doom, released on May 22, 1993; 1 it first appeared as a live adversary in a press release version of Doom released on October 4, 1993. 2 In the finished game, played at the default skill level, the Cacodemon first appears in the first level of the second episode of Doom. Cacodemons appear in almost every level in the second and third episodes. It has 400 HP and typically takes two direct double barrel shotgun blasts up close to kill one, or six regular shotgun shots. The original Cacodemon's design was inspired by the beholder and the astral dreadnought from Dungeons & Dragons. In fact, the artwork has been discovered to be a replication of an illustration of an astral dreadnought from the Dungeons & Dragons Manual of the Planes. The history of the Cacodemon has also attracted much attention in the Doom community. In fact, a few plush Cacodemons exist. One known as Hissy, created by a member known as Chrozoron, has been sent on a world tour to several Doom players, and is a cult icon in their community. Another, more accurate, plush representation known as Pixel was made in late 2004 by Hughe as a challenge from a friend. More information about the plush cacodemons can be found on the Doom Wiki. Cacodemons are identical in the Doom novels. They also have a strong hatred of the Baron of Hell, as both races will actively kill each other over humans. They are named "pumpkin" by the characters due to their appearance. Some people believe that the cacodemon is a reference to the "one eyed, one horned, flying Purple People Eater" song by Sheb Wooley. In Doom RPG, they are also called Malwrath and Wretched. Pain Elemental Pain Elementals are introduced in Doom II. They are similar in appearance to Cacodemons, except that they are brown in colouration, and have two small horns, and stubby short arms. They do not appear in Doom 3 or Resurrection of Evil. While the demon does not attack its targets directly, it spits an endless amount of Lost Souls to attack the target. The longer it takes to destroy the demon, the more lost souls will be summoned. However, if there are more than twenty Lost Souls in the level, no more will be spawned until some are killed, potentially making the Pain Elemental harmless. When killed (it has the same HP as a Cacodemon so six shotgun blasts or two rockets are usually sufficient), the Pain Elemental explodes, spawning three Lost Souls, unless restricted by the twenty Lost Soul limit. The Doom games that contain Pain Elementals (including the Playstation version of Doom) contain a glitch that sometimes occurs: when a Pain Elemental is destroyed near a wall, it may sometimes spawn one or two Lost Souls inside the wall. These Lost Souls are trapped, and cannot attack targets, only follow the wall back and forth. Pain Elementals can engage in monster infighting if they are injured by other monsters. However, since the Lost Souls they spawn are separate monsters, any enemies they hit will attack the Lost Soul that hit them; monsters will never directly engage a Pain Elemental. Pain Elementals are unchanged in the Doom novels, though only one appears, in the third book. Characters call it a "super pumpkin". In Doom RPG, they are also called Beholder and Rahovart. Mancubus The Mancubus (collectively referred to as Mancubi) is a horrendously fat, cybernetic humanoid demon which was introduced in Doom II. They have fireball launchers bolted directly onto both arms, and fuel tanks for the weapons mounted on their backs. They can take tremendous damage (600 HP) and are usually best dealt with using the rocket launcher or plasma rifle. They move slowly but it is more difficult to avoid their attacks of multiple, spread-out fireballs than the singular fireball attacks of some other enemies. They are reasonably common in Doom II, with their first appearance in the seventh level. In the Doom novels, their appearance and function is relatively the same, though they have poor eyesight and hearing due to tiny eyes and ear openings, combined with massive rolls of flesh and fat. It is called "fatty" by the characters. In Doom RPG, they are also called Behemoth and Druj. They are weak against rockets.1 Baron of Hell Barons of Hell resemble satyrs, with pink torsos and brown legs. An alternative view is that they resemble the classical 'goat-legged' depiction of Satan. They attack the player by scratching with their claws when close or throwing green balls of energy at a distance. A pair of Barons, referred to internally by id Software as the "Bruiser Brothers" (a reference to the Hammer Brothers from the Mario series), star as the bosses at the end of Knee-Deep in the Dead, the first episode of Doom. Barons also appear as regular enemies in the later episodes and in the sequels to the game. They are described in the Doom manual as "tough as a dump truck and nearly as big, these Goliaths are the worst things on two legs since Tyrannosaurus rex"; the Doom II manual later described them as follows: "The Hell Knight was bad news but this is Big Daddy. These bruisers are a lot like the Knights, but look somewhat different and are twice as tough to kill. Keep your eyes open". The original Baron of Hell description was given to the Hell Knight in Doom II's manual instead. The Baron of Hell artwork first appeared in the Doom 0.2 alpha version 3 Strength Except for the Cyberdemon and the Spider Mastermind, Barons are the strongest of all creatures in Doom, with 1000 hit points. They survive about five directly aimed rockets, 50 plasma cells, 100 bullets or 15 shotgun shots. A direct hit from a BFG 9000 can kill a Baron in a single shot. Despite their remarkable endurance, Barons of Hell often pose a relatively lesser threat compared to some of the weaker, more maneuverable, and more numerous monsters. This is attributed to the fact that their projectiles are relatively easier to dodge if given sufficient space, especially by circlestrafing. As a result of their high stamina but low speed, the Baron of Hell was a rather unbalanced monster and it was infamously known for forcing the player to waste lots of ammunition to defeat it despite its relatively low threat level. In other words, Barons of Hell were considered "meat shields" unless they were at very close range. It should be noted that the Baron of Hell's first appearance in Doom was replaced with the Hell Knight in a similarly thematic cutscene in Doom 3. Appearance statistics On the Ultra-Violence skill level, Barons of Hell make the following appearances (in single-player games): Game/Episode Number Doom episode 1 2 Doom episode 2 18 Doom episode 3 18 Doom episode 4 44 Doom II 31 Final Doom: TNT 61 Final Doom: Plutonia 90* •Baron of Hell count does not include the 50+ in the Plutonia secret level 'Go 2 It' (if you manage to complete Gateway of Hell, and Cyberden) In the Doom novels, they are nearly identical, but wear mechanical "wrist launchers" to fire their green plasma balls. They are called "hell princes" by the characters. Hell Knight In Doom II, Hell Knights are identical to Barons of Hell, except they are tan-colored, have different sounds, and have half the hit points. They were primarily created to add more balance to Doom II, after complaints that the Barons of Hell were too tough, and were essentially 'meat shields'. With their lowered toughness, they can be used more frequently in the game. Also, Barons and Knights are not subject to monster infighting. They do not appear in the Doom novels. In Doom RPG, an even weaker form of Hell Knight exists. They are called Ogres. They, along with Barons, and are weak against the shotgun.1 Revenant The word revenant is also used to describe a ghost or undead human. Revenants, which first appeared in Doom II, are tall humanoid skeletons with hollow eye sockets and armor on their upper body. They have 300 HP. On each shoulder rests a small rocket launcher. At a distance, it will fire rockets, and at close range, it will punch the target. Sometimes the rockets are heat-seeking so they will chase the target, however the missiles are not as powerful as the rockets fired by Cyberdemons and the player (a revenant's missiles do half the direct damage of a normal rocket and have no splash damage), thus the player can usually survive multiple hits. The missiles are also extremely slow compared to other original Doom weapons, so a good player can usually avoid being hit, and more advanced players can draw the missiles towards another target, in hopes of starting a round of monster infighting. In the Doom novels, their appearance and function is unchanged. Strangely, they have the thin skin on their bodies over their bones. The novels were written years before Doom 3 was made. Characters in the novels theorize that the Revenants were poor attempts to genetically engineer human clones. The characters call them "bony". In Doom RPG, the weaker forms of Revenant are called Ghoul and Fiend. Arch-Vile Arch-Viles are lean humanoid demons. They first appeared in Doom II, but also appear in Final Doom, and Doom 3. It does not appear in the original version of Doom, nor was it included in the PlayStation version combining both games, due to the additional memory requirements necessary to track which enemies had died and then their original dead state and re-living states being held in RAM slowing the console port down. It is said there were also problems with re-spawned enemies not being able to be killed successfully in original, in-house development (pre-release; BETA) versions of the port. They have the fourth-highest number of HP (700), thus requiring five direct hits from a double-barrelled shotgun, or four rockets. Their primary attack consists of blasting their enemies. It first raises its arms up, which causes non-damaging fire to raise around the targeted foe. The Arch-Vile then hunches over and clamps its hands together, which causes the target considerable damage, with some splash damage, and can send it flying into the air. This attack will always hit the target, so long as there is a line of sight between the Arch-Vile and the target when the attack is finished. The attack can be avoided by either hiding behind an obstacle before the attack is finished, or by causing the Arch-Vile to flinch (by damaging it, though it is very resistant to pain). The Arch-Vile will use this attack to engage in monster infighting with other monsters who accidentally hit it. It would be difficult to have an Arch-Vile initiate infighting as its attacks are specifically targetted (i.e. no line of fire) so splash damage at the player (or another monster it is currently attacking) would be the only method. It is unknown of Arch-Viles can engage in infighting with one another, due to the difficulty of encountering two, and having one accidentally hit the other. In Doom II and Final Doom, Arch-Viles are the fastest monsters, and encountering two of them at once can be quite challenging to some players. The Arch-Vile also has the unique ability to resurrect other monsters. They can revive all monsters except Cyberdemons, Spider Masterminds, Lost Souls (since they leave no body), and other Arch-Viles. Pain Elementals can be resurrected only if they were crushed to death, in which case they leave a crushed corpse rather than exploding. This power makes the Arch-Vile a priority to kill in battle, so that they do not keep reviving monsters and forcing the player to waste precious ammo. On occasion, in user-made maps, Arch-Viles may be hidden within pillars or inside secret areas where they are close enough to revive monsters but are otherwise difficult to reach themselves. Its unique abilities are exploitable and can create some bugs. Killing a resurrected monster will count towards the "Kill" percentage at the end of a level, making it possible to get more than 100% kills. It can be used to obtain some extra ammo, although it is somewhat risky. If there are a few zombies in the area, the Arch-Vile may revive them, and every time they are killed again, they will drop either a clip, shotgun, or chaingun, depending on what type of zombie it is. Its fire attack can be exploited to do an Arch-Vile Jump and bypass some elements of a level and reduce game time. If an Arch-Vile resurrects a monster that was crushed to death, it can produce a ghost monster which is only vulnerable to splash damage from a rocket or barrel explosion and can move through some walls (as if noclip mode was used). However, that glitch has been fixed in several source ports for Doom. An Arch-Vile makes an appearance in the second Doom novel, Hell on Earth, its nature simplified somewhat. It now merely contracts its body and "explodes" like a living bomb, an explosion it can survive. It is able to generate intense heat, enough to melt bullets shot at it. It cannot set others on fire and it is never shown to resurrect monsters. The main characters name it a "fire-eater". In Doom RPG, the weaker form of Arch-Vile is called Infernis. The stronger form is called Apollyon. Arachnotron An Arachnotron sprite The Arachnotron is a partly mechanical, partly organic creature, loosely resembling a robotic spider, that was introduced in Doom II. The Arachnotron appears to be a much smaller version of the larger Spider Mastermind and as such it bears much of the same form of its counterpart, including the large brain with two eyes and the metal platform with four mechanical legs attached. However, the Arachnotron lacks the sharkish teeth and evil grin of the Mastermind and, rather than red, it has blue eyes that will change color when the creature fires its weapon. The Arachnotrons' metal platform has a plasma rifle attached, insted of the Mastermind's chaingun, a particular that makes these creatures deadly when encountered in groups, as they fire greenish plasma almost as fast as the player's own plasma rifle. While walls and nearby Arachnotrons can be used by players to shield from their firing, these creatures are not subject to monster infighting with each other. Owing to their impressive firepower Arachnotrons will defeat most enemies when engaged in monster infighting, but Barons of Hell, Spider Masterminds and Cyberdemons will usually prevail thanks to their larger amount of hitpoints when compared to the 500 HP of the Arachnotrons. Arachnotrons are quite sensitive to pain and have a 50/50 chance of flinching when hit by an attack. The chaingun is a very effective weapon when dealing with a single of these creatures, but the Super Shotgun, Plasma Gun and BFG 9000 are also commonly employed. Arachnotrons do not appear firsthand in the Doom novels, but are mentioned by soldiers on Earth as having been encountered. One is also mentioned in the prologue of the third book, Infernal Sky, as having killed the husband of a woman in hiding. Cyberdemon Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The Cyberdemons resemble large, 10+ foot tall brown-skinned minotaurs, somewhat resembling the weaker Baron of Hell, with several unnatural cyborg enhancements, including a mostly metallic right leg, a prosthetic rocket launcher for a left forearm, wires lining down their midsections, and wires protruding from the right shoulder areas. A Cyberdemon is featured on the box art and the title screen of Doom II. Cyberdemons attack the player by using their arm-mounted rocket launcher with UAC-style rockets, which are shot in threes, one at a time, per attack. The rockets also have splash damage, allowing them to damage targets with missed, but close detonations. The Cyberdemon's attack is extremely powerful (even on the lower difficulty settings), and only one or two direct hits will kill even a well armored player. The Cyberdemon was originally designed as the end-of-chapter boss of the second episode of the original Doom, in level 8: "Tower of Babel", where the cybernetic horror is awaiting the player in the courtyard section of the level, flanked by Lost Souls (on higher difficulties). It would only make one additional appearance in the original Doom in the secret level of the third episode, but several Cyberdemons would appear in the sequels, Doom II, Ultimate Doom, and Final Doom. The Final Doom secret level "Go 2 It" contains thirteen Cyberdemons, regardless of Skill Level choice. The Doom manual lists them as "Half unfeeling machine, half raging horned devil. This walking nightmare has a rocket launcher for an arm and will definately sic reach out and touch you. Make sure you're loaded for bear before you get to this guy." The Doom II manual lists them as "A missile-launching skyscraper with goat legs. 'Nuff said." In the Doom novels, they are said to be five meters tall, and are half organic, half machine, with a rocket supply in the back and JP-9 rocket propellant as fuel. Their design was pirated from an ore crusher design the aliens had found. The main characters name them "steam demons". In Doom RPG, the Cyberdemon was created by the main antagonist, Kronos, during his visit to Hell. Strength Cyberdemons are the strongest of all monsters in Doom and its sequels. In fact, one of the later levels in Doom II was built around a battle between a Cyberdemon and a Spider Mastermind in which the Cyberdemon would almost always win. In most situations, only the Icon of Sin (which is not technically a true monster) can possibly pose more of a threat than a Cyberdemon. Cyberdemons have 4000 HP, signifying their massive endurance. It takes roughly either 20 Rockets, 400 Bullets, 200 Plasma Cells, 58 Shotgun Shells, 267 Cacodemon fireballs, 134 Baron Plasma Balls, 100 Revenant Missiles, or 4 BFG9000 shots to kill a Cyberdemon (assuming all are direct hits with no misses). Many veterans have coined the nickname "Stampy" for the Cyberdemon, due to its metallic leg, overwhelming strength, and the horrifying walking sound when awakened (which may have been inspired by the movie Jurassic Park). Weakness Even though it is the strongest monster in the game, veteran players can easily take on pairs or even trios of Cyberdemons at once, using a technique known as circlestrafing, allowing them to dodge their rockets. Since the rockets also have additional splash damage, veteran players usually try as best as they can to lure Cyberdemons into open spaces. Another interesting note is due to Doom logic, Cyberdemons are immune to their own rockets and the rockets of other Cyberdemons, despite the player's own rockets being able to hurt them, so the player cannot use monster infighting to turn them against each other, since they lack a close-range attack. Appearance statistics On the Ultra-Violence skill level, Cyberdemons make the following appearances (in single-player games): Game/Episode Number Doom episode 2 1 Doom episode 3 1 Doom episode 4 3 Doom II 5 Final Doom: TNT 6 Final Doom: Plutonia 23 Doom 3 1 Doom RPG 1 The Cyberdemon in Roguelike Games Cyberdemons are also found in the roguelike ZAngband and many derivative games, such as Gumband, Hengband and ToME. There they have similar characteristics to Cyberdemons in the Doom series, although they have been given a tremendously strong close-combat attack (four strokes for 1d50 damage each) in addition to their traditional rockets. Also, the unique monster Oremorj (J. Romero backwards) the Cyberdemon Lord can be found in Zangband and Hengband. Spider Mastermind Reminiscent of Krang, the Spider Mastermind is the second strongest enemy in the original Doom series. They have a powerful super chaingun (essentially a rapid-fire shotgun) that causes tremendous damage to anything caught in its path, especially at close range. The Spider Mastermind can be described as a large brain with two red eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth, attached to a metal platform with four mechanical legs. It has 3000 HP which is only 75% that of the Cyberdemon, making it quite a bit easier to kill (especially as the BFG 9000 first becomes available in Episode 3). Three direct hits from a BFG 9000, 15 rockets, 43 direct shotgun blasts, or about 150 shots from the plasma rifle are needed to kill it. The more common Arachnotrons in Doom II and Final Doom are a smaller version of the spider demon. In the first game, it appears twice, as the boss of the third and fourth episodes. It appears in Doom II, most notably in level 20 where it is possible to trick the Spider Mastermind and a Cyberdemon into fighting each other (see monster infighting). The Cyberdemon will usually win, unless the player intervenes. However, in this level, the combatants are prevented from getting close to one another, decreasing the hit/miss ratio of the Spider Mastermind's gun. In user-made maps which allow a Spider Mastermind and a Cyberdemon to battle in extremely close quarters, the Spider Mastermind actually stands a high chance of winning. Some concept art released before the release of Doom 3, showed what appeared a Spider Mastermind. The concept art available on the internet is actually the art for an Arachnotron, a similar monster. The only 'real' Spider Mastermind concept art exists in the book "The Making of Doom 3," and is significantly different from the Arachnotron's concept art. It was speculated that either enemy was going to make a comeback but it never appeared. In its place was a spider-esque demon called the Vagary. In the Doom novels, a mastermind leads the Phobos and Deimos invasion, with several more on Earth. Relatively unchanged in appearance with the exception of a protective crystal dome over the brain. They can talk, encase humans in cocoons, and force a person to see their worst fears as a form of torture. Despite their intelligence, they are easy to anger and will kill their own forces. They are called "spiderminds". Icon of Sin Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The Icon of Sin (also called Baphomet) is the final boss of Doom 2 and both chapters of Final Doom. Its image appears in the original Doom on numerous pieces of stone tablets, although it is never an enemy in the game. The Icon of Sin takes its name from the final level of the game, in which it is fought. The Icon of Sin itself is a large demonic goat-like head set in a wall. This demon, the largest in the Doom series, continuously projects skull-faced cubes from its exposed brain. Upon landing, these cubes spawn monsters to attack the player. It cannot summon Cyberdemons, Spider Masterminds, or zombies (since they are not demons). If a cube lands on the player, he or she will be immediately telefragged, even with an invulnerability powerup or the God Mode cheat. In normal play, the player can only defeat the Icon by shooting rockets into its exposed brain. Its size is further hinted at in part of the Doom II epilogue: "The monster shrivels up and dies, its thrashing limbs devastating untold miles of Hell's surface." The Icon itself is not a true monster, but merely a static wall texture. Using the noclip cheat code, one can enter the Icon of Sin and see the "brain". Inside, there is a sprite of lead game designer John Romero's head impaled on a spike. It is within the splash damage radius of the rocket launcher, and damaging the head is what kills the Icon of Sin. It is also this head that produces all of the monster-cubes. If the noclip cheat is used, the player can kill the head with only one or two point blank shotgun blasts. The arcane chant the Icon of Sin speaks is actually John Romero speaking "To win the game, you must kill me, John Romero!", distorted and reversed. In Doom 2, the Icon of Sin may have been the mastermind behind Hell's invasion of Earth (in a way similar to the Spider Mastermind's involvement in the first game), and it certainly was the Icon of Sin that was bringing forth all the monsters. In the Plutonia chapter of Final Doom it serves as Hell's gatekeeper. In the Evilution chapter of Final Doom, it is simply referred to as the "demon-spitter". Whether or not this means that this demon is the devil is never explained or hinted at. Its Baphomet moniker is derived from a remark made in the Final Doom manual - that "the Spider Mastermind and Baphomet no longer seemed to threaten". Although not explicity stated, this reference to 'Baphomet' is generally accepted as being Doom 2's Icon of Sin; certainly, the monster's head resembles that of the demon Baphomet. The Icon of Sin does not appear in the Doom novels, as the novels replaced the idea of Hell demons with a genetically altered alien invasion. Wolfenstein SS The Wolfenstein SS, based on the Schutzstaffel enemies in Wolfenstein 3D, only appear in the two secret maps of Doom II, which are based on Wolf 3D maps. They have 50 HP, and use rapid attacks that are slower and weaker than the Heavy Weapons Dude's chaingun. Notably, they say the same things as their Wolf3D counterparts, but different samples are used, with a higher pitched voice. Neither the SS nor the secret Wolfenstein levels appear in the Doom novels. The German release of the game omits these levels (due to the Nazi content), and they are also not available in the Playstation Doom which combines levels from Doom I and II; different secret levels are substituted. References Category:Doom (franchise) Category:Fictional demons Category:Demon characters in video games